Session 13 (11/22/09) - "Holiday's Work"
Log of game on Sunday November 15th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Morning Revelry 18:36 6So last time we left off, people read over those papers...displeasure about this conscription, and debate about its legality was discussed...and people passed out drunk. In the morning, what does everyone do? 18:37 * Fen_McRoth is still cleaning with Tom, almost finishing, as he just finished cleaning the last corner of his gramp's room- 18:38 * Thomas_Blackstone is cleaning apparently. Tom is trying to figure out JUST how the hell he is going to fullfil the chevaliers request. 18:39 * Sammy_Carrion is waking up late, and finding Amy not around. I frown, but eat breakfast with my mom and Mrs. Morrison. "Say bro, what are you going to do about that bastard's request?" 18:40 6That request was pretty big on damning information, and not too specific on what the hell anyone is supposed to do about it other than they should be doing SOMETHING. There's at least one obvious place to start, though it might not be pleasant for anyone involved. "Im thinking that Im going to have to break into the Pritchart place. But maybe Nyssa will come up with something before it comes to that." 18:41 "Mr.Prit should understand... and repeat me again why are you forced to do this shit?" 6One thing that might be of note, though. There's quite a few gems going TO the second Pritchart account. Which may be puzzling, considering what the Pritchart Mining Company deals in. 18:42 6Technically, Fen's being forced into it, too. Though what power would be used to coerce him into doing it is unknown... "Because I work for "the bastard." And so does Nyssa, after a fasion." 18:43 6Well, technically anyone who LIVES within the southern quadrant of the country works for him, and after a fashion, also BELONGS to him. "Hmph, well, we can make his work, but then will i be able to punch him in the balls?" 18:45 "Probably not. Though... You ARE a prince, so..." 18:46 "Yeah, but remember, if i ever shout "i'm Ingrid's son" i probably get ripped to shreds in no time, so, not now, maybe i'll gather some people and form a warband, i don't really know now" 18:47 * Thomas_Blackstone shakes his head with a chuckle. "You know its not a good idea to discuss this sort of thing with me, right? It puts both of us in an awkward possition. 6Somewhere, in the distance, at Fen's utterance, a knight wakes from his sleep and stabs a barrel. 18:48 "Hmph, did i hear something? like wood crumbling or something?" 6Only if Fen can hear miles away, of course. "I just felt a rush of murderous hate sweep the house... Is Sammy outside?" "Must be the door..." -Fen checks the door- "Yeah, wood is getting old" 18:50 -Fen checks the door- "Sammy? are you hiding somewhere?" 18:51 * Nyssa_Pritchart steps out of the bathroom, rather washed up and refreshed for today. "Ahh~" Fen finds me just about to knock 18:52 "Well, that's prompt " "I came to see the carnage." "Wich Carnage Sammy?" -Fen raises a eyebow 18:53 * Thomas_Blackstone beams at her. "Why, you're looking like you didnt get smashed last night. How do you do it?" * Thomas_Blackstone is beaming at *nyssa* 18:54 "What? did i miss something" "Wait a sec, you mean they AREN'T panicking that they can't remember if they bumped uglies when they were knockout drunk?" 18:55 "Damnit, I came all the way down here for nothing..." "Sammy, we were fully clothed." "Well... Nyssa wasnt." "Sammy, They looked like baby kittens" "And fuck, my face STILL hurts. What happened?" "And well, i don't think they remember last night" 18:56 "Trust me, you don't need to take all your clothes off to start the horizontal tango." I shudder at an awkward memory, and then a smirk. "what...did Sammy...Tango?" -Fen blushes- * Thomas_Blackstone cocks an eye at sammy. 18:57 "I thought it would be enough for them to just to end up in the same bed. Eh, so much for that. Could have stayed back at Amy's." "Speaking of which, you guys haven't seen her, have you?" "Not at all." 18:58 "Not really, i'm sad since her family was good with me, and i can't thank her " "Oh, well okay." I sound a bit saddened. "I guess I'll be off then" "hang on, Hang on. We have to talk about this package." 18:59 "No way, you can't leave Sam!" 19:00 "Ah..." Nyssa shakes the water from her hair. "Ahh. Much better," "What about it? I'm not even a resident of the region anymore, let alone someone he has any miltary authority over." "Yeah... you're right" -Fen sounds sad- "Now look, I know you're all "He cant do this to me blah blah blah...", But its never that simple. Theres always a catch. Alwa-" *beams at nyssa again* 19:01 "Whaaaaat. Is there something on my face?" Nyssa asks. "I haven't recieved any orders and I'm on an official vacation, so as far as I'm concerned, this means nothing to me" "A-ANYWAY. He wouldnt imply what he did in the letter without some way of making it stick." 19:02 "Yeah...and, town don't have problems, so i don't have to work, and there aren't crazyfucks who want to kill me for my belt, so i'm free i guess" "So, how are we going to investigate this?" "What exactly do we have to investigate, i don't remember" "Well... we need to find out where all of that stuff is going. And the only way we can do that is by... checking out your father." 19:03 * Thomas_Blackstone may have been piss drunk... but he remembers that much. Yeah Nyss, i think you should ask him, he'll never answer to Tom "Even if he had the balls to coerce me into doing this, it would be political SUICIDE after the fact. The Courier Corps have some pretty strong lobbyists. I'm not having any part of this." "...Right." Nyssa checks her dagger sheaths. 19:04 "I mean, I know, this sucks... he's your DAD" *ignoring sammy at this point, she's a big girl, she can dig her own graves.* 19:05 "Yeah Sammy, we know you are untouchable" "... Pfft, no ones untouchable" He couldnt resist. 19:06 "Yeah, I know this sucks." Nyssa grumbled. "But I've put up with those crzy schemes of his ofr long enough." "But Sammy is a elite scout courier, and is also politically protected, the chevalier don't have any shit to cover her with" 19:07 "Okay... well, if we can, we should find out anything we can without letting him know. Actually talking to him is a last resort... since we dont know how deeply he's dug into this. If he's being held to this deal at swordpoint, the more he knows, the more dangerous it is for him." 19:08 "Oh, he could get the orders for me to do it legally, it would be more trouble than it's worth. I'm gonna go sweat the new local courier, see what he's up to." * Sammy_Carrion goes off to the old post office to see the new guard. 19:09 "Tsk... either way, What should we do now?" "In the mean time, let's get going as well, shall we?" Nyssa says, loading her wristbow. 19:10 "going where?" 19:11 "Nyssa can check on her father... I can go talk around, see if anyones seen anything unusual move through here..." "hmph...i'll go and talk with the guys at the guard" 19:12 "Alright. We splitting up?" CHAPTER 2: Post-Incident 6The post office here isn't much of a post office as it is a small station set beside the now-unused bakery. Sitting in a chair, quite asleep, is a young man, outside the building. There's a small piece of parchment nailed to the office's front. "Walk in and put your stuff there. It'll get where it needs to go." It seems...he's lazy. let's meet up at my place at lunchtime "RIGHT!" 19:13 "Right." Nyssa decided to take off for her house. * Fen_McRoth proceed to check the guard, well, he has been helping there, so maybe he can get some information "Hopefully my skills arnt needed, eh?" Walks out the door, looking for random people to assail. 19:14 * Sammy_Carrion smiles and moves up quietly to the young man at the post office station. "WHAT'S THIS!? ARE YOU SLEEPING ON THE JOB COURIER?" I scream in the best impression of the drill instructer. 19:15 * Fen_McRoth smiles and brofists some guards, highfives another few "Oi Oi Oi!! any monster or something to kick some ass?" 6Sammy shouts, the guy snaps to an upright position, arms flailing to keep his balance. He nearly falls over. "What the hell!?", he'll shout at Sammy, bleary eyes staring in her general direction. 19:17 * Sammy_Carrion giggles to herself quietly and pulls out identification. "I heard we have a no good lazy SOB running the stand around these parts. Looks like I have something to write you up on," I continue my charade. * Thomas_Blackstone is going to check out the tavern first. He wants to question anyone who's only passing through: Peddlers, muleskinners, things like that. 19:18 * Nyssa_Pritchart has already arrived at her house, just walking around and looking for anything overly important. 19:19 6"What? It's not like there's that much work to be done here..."6, he has a point. There's a lot less people here now than there was a few years ago. Letters still get sent, yes. But the workload has been reduced. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you writing me up on, now?" 19:21 "Don't you know how to speak to your superior officers scumball?" My 1st Class badge is out and obvious. I'm enjoying this entirely too much. 19:22 Then again, being ordered all over the kingdom, it's a bit cathardic do flex some authority. 19:24 6He gives her a sort of blank stare. "I'm not even part of the courier corps."6, he'll reply. "I'm just a soldier." 19:25 * Sammy_Carrion 's face falls to one of surprise. "No way. Who's in charge around here then?" * Sammy_Carrion 's voice is back to normal, a jarring transition. 19:26 6"Uh...I am. I guess."6, he rubs his eyes, and exhales. "There's some urgent business elsewhere. A bunch of couriers got called to do some stuff. I suppose it's a secret or something related to national security, maybe, or like...exercises." 19:28 "Do you know where?" 19:29 6"No, I have no idea. I just recently got posted to the outpost outside town...I was told to come here to cover for the local courier." 19:31 In the meantime, I pull out a piece of paper and jot down a quick note in an unintelligable structure. "I want this in the capital tonight." I say as I finish, folding and sealing it. 19:32 6"That's...impossible."6, his eyes are wide. The capital is a week's journey IF you ride hard. "And just who do you expect me to give this to?" 19:36 "That's...impossible.", his eyes are wide. The capital is a week's journey IF you ride hard. "And just who do you expect me to give this to?" * Sammy_Carrion grunts unhappily. "Then to the regional courier offices. That's in Taize, less than a half-day. You are to give this to Master Courier Jacques PERSONALLY. No exceptions." * Sammy_Carrion adresses the letter appropriately with a bit "EYES ONLY" mark on it. 6"Fine."6, might as well get ready to go, then. He'll go into the office, shutting the door behind him before she tries to foist anything else upon him. He's gotta get ready to go a whole three days early. 19:39 "I ALSO WANT TO SEE YOUR TEMPORARY CERTIFICATION!" I call through the door. 19:40 6"I don't have anything like that!"6, he'll reply. "Who ordered you here then? You should AT LEAST have a Class 4 certification." 19:42 6"Look, I'm just a soldier. I do what I'm told. Now if you want me to get that letter out in a timely fashion, I suggest you shut up and let me do my job.", he's starting to get irritated. 19:44 "Forget it, I'll take it. And on my Crystal Dragondamned vacation..." * Sammy_Carrion is really concerned about this whole situation. I was hoping just to shoot the shit with the new guy! 19:45 "Well shit, I don't know. I can't exactly just GIVE back a confidential message meant for the capital. It's my duty to send it."6, you're not sure, but you think he's being sarcastic now. * Sammy_Carrion 's face is very serious. "Hand it over. I'll also need your commanding officer's name and rank as well as yours" 19:47 6"I'm a member of the army. I don't believe you have any right to ask for that."6, he's opening the door now, a bag slung over his shoulder. 19:50 "Oh, but I do. Aside from my obvious right as a citizen to get a soldier's name and commanding officer's name in order to lodge a formal complaint, you're currently working for the Courier Corps, under which I am a first class courier and have military authority over those who work under it. Now stand down and give me back my letter. 19:51 "Oh, no. See, I've been tasked by a first class courier to immediately take a document to the capital. I don't know who sent it to me, I mean..it could be ANYONE. I can't read the ciphers on it. All I know is that it needs to be sent. That duty supersedes your request."6, he's now turning, and walking away. CHAPTER 3: Daddy's Secrets 19:52 6Nyssa's scene. She's headed home. Just what does she intend to do? 19:55 * Nyssa_Pritchart decides to look around, first, in her father's study for anything important. 6It's just all his crap. You can look around, but...well, if he's hiding anything, it'll be hidden. 19:56 "Hm..." Nyssa decides to start looking behind paintings in the hosue. Discreetly, of coruse. 6There's a safe behind one. Cliche, but well, what isn't? You don't have the key, though. 19:59 "...great." Nyssa decided to try her birthday and her father's as combinations. "Maybe..." 20:01 6No, no. There's a keyhole. 20:02 "OH. Silly me." Nyssa sighed as she headed to the kitchen to grab herself a snack, this wasn't doing anything. 20:03 6Yes, it seems that if she wants to get any further here, it's going to involve talking or stealing. Do either of those appeal to her? "..." Perhaps her mother would know something? She decided to look for her. 20:05 6Her mother's busying herself writing letters. Constantly writing. She keeps up quite a bit of correspondence. After all, she's got lots of friends. She'll be easy to find, at a table, quietly writing. A half-eaten piece of cake sits on a small plate near her. 20:06 "Moooother?" Nyssa decides to ask in the swwetest voice possible. "Where's father at the moment?" 20:08 6"Umm..."6, Nyssa's mother is a sucker for this kind of thing...and well, she's pretty indulgent as-is. She'll smile happily at her daughter. "I don't know. Probably meeting with someone. He's been busier than usual recently and I haven't bothered to keep up with it all.", she'll offer the piece of cake to Nyssa, if she wants it. 20:09 * Nyssa_Pritchart decides to nibble on it. "Ah...thank you...so, uhm...why do we have a wall safe?" 6She frowns a bit at this. It seems her husband has been right. Their daughter doesn't trust them. She sees wrong where there is none. "We have several, Nyssa...but...maybe I should ask why you're suddenly looking around for them...." 20:10 "...oh." Nyssa frowned a little. "Never mind then." 20:12 6"They hold deeds to ships, mines, and other property."6, she wonders why Nyssa is so suspicious of them. Isn't this kind of thing normal? People with money have very precious things to secure. Of course there's going to be safes and secrets. 20:14 * Nyssa_Pritchart shrugs. "What's wrong with getting interested in the family fortune all of a sudden?" She shrugs. "Just wondering what I'm going to do once I start a family..." 20:16 6Her mood brightens at the mention of that. "Start a family? Have you decided to leave the military, then?", she's positively BEAMING at that possibility. "Oh, mother, you know I can't do that NOW, but I'm certainly thinking ahead." She smiles sweetly. 20:24 6"You don't have to worry about a career or anything, you know....even if you don't want to take over for your father, my family will take care of you.", she'd do her part to encourage her daughter to leave as soon as possible. 20:26 "Hm...I guess." Nyssa smiles. "I think I should get going, really." 6Perhaps she said something wrong? 6"Alright. Be safe." 20:27 * Nyssa_Pritchart nods and frowns. She wouldn't have much to tell her friends, but at least she knew about those safes... 20:32 6So what kind of trouble is Tom stirring up today? CHAPTER 4: Word Around Town 20:34 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to hit up the local tavern, see if he can get an earfull of any rumors there might be involving the Pritcharts. 20:36 6If by tavern, you mean a shitty little watering hole that's seen better days? Sure. As for rumors, well, if you prod, you'll pretty much get the same line you were hearing before you left. "Good for nothing rich sons of bitches.", they'll say. Why the hell do they even live here? Their mines are all elsewhere...it's like they simply use the place to house the gems for transport(which is <14next2> <14more1> actually the case), and live here to gloat about it. <4end1> 20:38 Store the gems in their house? Or in some kind of warehouse? 20:39 6There's a warehouse. It's on the edge of the Pritchart estate, which is quite sizable. A few private guards watch the place, usually. 20:40 * Thomas_Blackstone steers the conversation away from the warehouse, if only to disguise the fact that he was showing interest in it. He'll then leave to case the joint. 20:41 The joint being the warehouse "Dammit, why didnt I think of this earlier..." 20:42 6The warehouse is pretty much what you'd expect. It's a medium-sized building with small, barred windows at the top of the walls to prevent anyone from entering. What you might hope to figure out from it? Well, who knows? It's not like you have an inventory of what should be in there. 20:43 "Shit, why the hell did he make us do this? Its not like..." He 's muttering to himself as he works... Might as well have a look inside anyway. How heavy is the guard? 20:45 6No guards right now. You assume it's probably only guarded when things go in or out. Hell, you can even get a good enough look while still making sure nobody or nothing sees you to notice that the door is a heavy, metal affair with multiple keyholes AND a combination. 20:46 "Pfft" Are there any windows? 6Yes, narrow horizontal things meant for letting light, and not much else, including prying eyes inside. 20:47 * Thomas_Blackstone is going to make sure no ones looking, then climb up to the roof. Maybe theres an access hatch. 20:48 6Congrats. You're on a flat roof with no access hatch. 20:49 "... Dammit, didnt this guy read his fire safty manuals?" He's going get back down, and take a closer look at that door. 20:52 6Fire safety. For a stone building containing rocks. Riight. You can inspect the door...and it doesn't look like you're getting in easily. Though maybe Sammy could whip something up? Then again...is that really the smartest thing to do? 20:53 * Thomas_Blackstone sighs... This is getting him nowhere. He's going back to wait for the others. CHAPTER 5: The Difference of Allies and Friends 20:57 * Fen_McRoth step in the Guard's building, giving highfives to some known guards, brofisting others "Oi Oi Oi!! something up people? nothing new, zombies, ghosts, anything?" 20:59 6Perhaps Fen forgot something. There's a lot of people in the town guard that DON'T like him. For each enthusiastic response, there's at least two guys that look pretty pissed off. In fact, the captain will step out of his office to address Fen. "I don't think that's any of your business, seeing as how you're not part of this organization. What are you doing here, McRoth?" 21:01 "Huh, stop with those negative vibes Boss, you may turn into a zombie, i just want to help y'know, i'm worried for the town!" 21:05 6"I ain't your boss, and if you're worried for the town, you might want to consider turning up for training and guard duty, rather than just going on out there to fight undead until you don't come back one day."6, a scarred hand goes up to stroke his dark moustache. 21:08 "hmph, i've trained since i can walk, we've talked this many times, i won't join the guard..i don't like getting orders. -Fen fights hard against the sudden urge to tell him how he's been far more useful than all the guard together- Anyway, i'm just going to talk with some of the friends that i have here, you know, the ones that don't want me to die fighting a zombie ghost" 21:13 6"Talk to them on their own time."6, he turns around and goes into his office, shutting the door behind him. Even if he tells Fen to get lost, he's not going to boot him out. 21:15 * Fen_McRoth walks towards some friends having a rest in a near try "Yo! hey guys, i need some help" 21:16 6As for those present..."Fen, we don't have any real information, other than the fact that they've gotta be coming from -somewhere-.", they realy aren't in a good mood right now. When the boss gets pissed, he tends to ride them hard. "I mean...animals come from the woods...and the people come from the roads...and there's been some incursions from the north, but not the south...but that's all we <14next2> <14more1> know." <4end1> 21:17 "awww c'mon friends! i'll cook down a whole cow if you guys help me! i promise!" 21:19 "and it's not about those zombie ghosts, it's a personal matter, c'mon!" 21:20 6"Fen, if we knew more, we'd tell you...but we really don't. It's not like we have the manpower to scour the countryside for these things...you know how it is."6, they have a point. They lost a good number of their most experienced members two years ago. They're short on manpower AND experience. And supplies, for that matter. "And why the hell are you calling them zombie GHOSTS?", another guy <14next2> <14more1> will pipe up. <4end1> 21:21 "tsk, i don't really know! if i say they are zombie ghosts they maybe! who knows! anyway, thanks- Fen proceed to leave "tsk, the only way is to talk to Mr.Prit!" 21:22 6"Oh, yeah...good luck with that." 21:23 * Fen_McRoth is at Home, preparing the lunch, waiting for the rest of the guys to come. CHAPTER 6: Hard Road Ahead 21:27 6Sammy finally gets the guy to relent. "Well, you're the one pulling rank, then. In fact, since you're the courier in charge, you should probably get this stuff to its destination RIGHT AWAY!"6, he'll hold out the bag for her to take. 21:30 "Keep in mind, it's ILLEGAL for you to be opperating this station without at least a temporary certification. Report to your commanding officer ASAP to get the necessary paperwork filled out." I fish out the letter and rip it to shreds and then run off to Amy's house to tell everyone where I'm going. 21:31 After saying goodbyes to my mother, I mount up and ride for Taize. 21:32 6"Hehehe. Never do a day's work when some officious bureaucrat is willing to do it for you.", the lazy soldier will mutter, before closing up shop. He looks very pleased with himself. 21:33 "You try that again, you'll find yourself in the northern wastes cleaning out frozen outhouses. HIYA!" Off to Taize. END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 2